


Heterophobia

by Ponyo_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 也是真的。, 可能引起不适。是假的, 瞎写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyo_w/pseuds/Ponyo_w





	Heterophobia

和家里出柜的时候，母亲和妈妈气坏了。从那以后，“养了一个异性恋女儿”就成了她们两人此生最大的耻辱。

那时候我大学三年级，在自由空气里待得久了，有用没用的知识学了一些，乱七八糟的思想灌了满脑子，胆子也肥了，就偷偷地交了一个男朋友。

学校的花园里一到夏天傍晚就挤满了谈情说爱的男男和女女，我和男朋友也凑进去，找个不起眼的角落卿卿我我。

偶尔也去学校后街的酒店里开房。他先去，我后去，省得酒店前台小伙子的眼睛盯在我们俩身上，钩得人肉疼。

第一次的时候我们都很笨拙，不知道该怎么弄。还好我从一个好姐们儿那里弄来一些“教学视频”，和他趴在电脑屏幕跟前看，直看得面红耳赤浑身僵硬。这可和我们从小在电视剧和网络上看到的太不一样了！单单是看到两具构造不同的肉体赤裸裸地躺在同一张床上，他就激动地手指发抖。

真是个可爱的男孩子啊，我这么想。

然后我就把他办了。

后来就一发不可收拾了，爱情冲昏了我们的头脑，一门心思要终生相守。他很害怕，他知道我有两个极为出色的母亲，传统而且严厉，他怕她们不接受异性恋。

现在想想，当时他的担心才是正常的，我的所谓“潇洒”不过是年少时的莽撞。

 

异性恋在当时已经被世界卫生组织排除在精神疾病范围之外，并且在别的一些国家得到了婚姻制度的承认，异性恋伴侣能够享受和同性恋伴侣相同的法律保护。

不过在我所生活的地方，“异性恋”三个字怎么听都不光彩，只有男人和男人、女人和女人的结合才是正当的、受到普遍认可和祝福的。

听起来很糟糕吧？不过比起北边的某国和赤道附近的某国，我们这里已经好得多了。毕竟在有些宗教和民族文化里，异性恋是一种罪，异性恋者都是罪人，异性恋行为轻则“有失道德”，重则受到律法的追究和惩罚。

然而千万不要以为在这样看似容忍的环境里，异性恋者就能得到社会规则之外的逍遥，我们要付出的代价非常多。

 

我记得我还小的时候，小到认为“过家家”是天底下最有趣的游戏的那个时候，我曾经拉住一个小男孩的手，说出了“我来做母亲，你来做妈妈”这样的话。那个小男孩的父亲非常警惕地将他拖走，而我则被母亲质问“我没有教过你怎么辨认男孩子和女孩子吗？！”

然后顺其自然地，母亲和妈妈开始争吵。争吵的内容我不记得了，只记得她们吵架时候横眉竖眼的丑陋模样。她们撕扯着，扯坏对方的胸罩，扯断对方的头发，或者砸东西，锅碗瓢盆，还有我喜欢的玩具。着急起来还要破口大骂，指责对方对孩子没有严加管教，只顾着在外面找野女人。骂到酣处，逻辑都不讲了，鸡毛蒜皮的小事都拿出来说，妈妈会抱怨母亲用的卫生棉条堵了主卧卫生间里的马桶，母亲则反过来指责妈妈的月事杯搁在了放置名牌化妆品的储物格里。

我就这样目睹着两个受过高等教育的、拥有体面职业的成功女性闹得风度全无。

起因不过是我觉得那个小男孩唇红齿白，可亲可爱。

在久远的以后，母亲和妈妈还要将我对女性的不感兴趣归咎于对方没有让我充分体会到女性的魅力。

 

为了避免家长之间的争斗，我在学校里尽力做一个乖孩子，像别的女同学一样抱团玩耍，捉弄胆小的男生，谈论班长怎样向女班主任献媚，体育委员又是怎样成为体育老师的小忠犬的。

我甚至和她们一起欺凌“看起来像死异性恋”的女同学。往她的凳子上沾嚼过的口香糖，列队时从后面掀起她的裙摆、踩掉她的鞋子，戏弄地问她是不是最喜欢吃香蕉，上面喜欢还是下面喜欢，甚至用泥巴捏出阳具的形状，摆在她的课桌上。

小孩子的残忍最残忍，因为无知，也因为恐惧——对于一言一行所能给人带去的伤害的无知，和对于被集体排除在外的孤立无援的恐惧。

我一直是后者，直到我升入高中，遇到一个斯斯文文的男孩。

 

可能是因为时间久远，我们之间又有着错过和遗憾，我的记忆和记忆中的他被美化得非常厉害，说他是我人生暗夜里永恒的白月光，都毫不夸张。

和他相遇的那天我心情非常糟糕，肚子又痛，暗暗觉得女人每个月都受这样的苦楚，大概是她们高男人一等所必须付出的代价，并为此暗暗诅咒。

我在图书馆的冷气里哆哆嗦嗦地写完了作业，站起身收拾东西往外走。在夏日的阳光里，竖起来的汗毛一点点倒回去，然后就听到身后有人叫我“同学”。我扭过头。

“同学，你的裙子……脏了，该回去换一下。”

我自然反应过来发生了什么，一手挡上自己的屁股，警觉地看他。

他倒没有被我的防备冒犯，目光温润地看着我，递过来一个斜挎的书包，“拿去吧，遮一遮。”

 

后来的情节就没什么好说的了，我借着还他书包的由头，和他相识，互换了名字和联系方式，然后渐渐开始暧昧。

说是暧昧，其实只是我自己，一边忍不住靠近他，一边又小心翼翼地将这种关系保密。因为我听别人说，他是个“直男”，哦，大家不喜欢这个词，所以常说“hetero”，总之就是，他喜欢女人。我问八卦的人，这种事情别人怎么会知道，那人就说，看都看出来了，他们班里、宿舍里，没人不知道。对方还提醒我，让我离“那种人”远一点，否则要受闲言碎语的。

闲言碎语很快就来了，我对八卦毫不敏感，原本不知道大家在我们背后指指点点。还是一个身为小团体核心的朋友跑来问我，我是不是异性恋。我吓了一跳，矢口否认，却被逼问怎么会和一个男生勾肩搭背。

其实不仅勾肩搭背。

那一次四周无人，他惴惴地吻了上来，被我躲开了。

自那以后，我再也没有主动联系过他，只是放学后偷偷跟着他，跟到他家附近，再离开。

他没有追问，也没有纠缠，他知道我跟踪他，他就放任我跟。

我为他心动，又做贼心虚。

 

离开母亲和妈妈去上大学后，这种做贼心虚才渐渐消失。

大城市里的人对异性恋要宽容得多了。我经常光顾的一家甜品店就是一对男女“夫妻”开的，男人一心在玻璃后头做烘焙，女人收银、管理店面和员工。此外我还知道有一些“hetero吧”，男人女人能在里面对饮，然后搂着跳舞，酒吧后的巷子里尽是调情甚至偷欢的人。

学校里的氛围也宽松得多了，剧团演出的有些剧目里，男女演员甚至有吻戏。老师上课讲到相关的问题，也从不避讳，该怎样讲就怎样讲。我住的寝室里，大家偶尔也谈论“异性恋”，不过就不太让人舒服了。

比如甲君就说，“我不反对异性恋的呀，那都是别人的自由，爱怎么样就怎么样，只不过我自己不是，我也不想看到或者听到。起码以后我和我老婆有了孩子，肯定不能给她看那些出格的小说啊，剧啊电影的。”

乙君更激烈点，“本来就是不正常的关系，展示这种不正常关系的小说电影，照我说都应该销毁，写出那些恶心巴拉的东西来的人，有多少抓多少。”

“不不不，”丙君推推眼镜，“你说的这种管制方式绝对不可行，它所能带来的权力滥用太可怕。今天能抓写bg文的，明天就能抓写正常向的作者，后天就要规定哪些词可以用，哪些词不可以用了。到最后嘛，大家都闭嘴咯。正所谓‘他们追杀共产主义者的时候，我没有说话……’”

“行行行你说得对，你说得都对好了吧！”丁君和稀泥，“赶紧说说周末去哪里玩，不要再说那些不相干的了好不好？”

我感谢丁君把话题引开，但这种感谢实在苦涩。

 

总之我在大学第三年交了男朋友，让大家都大跌眼镜。放假回家直接出了柜，把母亲和妈妈气得半死。从那之后，我回家的次数和时间都大大减少。

我和男朋友并没有熬过毕业。我们自以为与众不同的感情也和那些同性恋的感情没什么不同，该分道扬镳的时候，要多脆弱就有多脆弱。

母亲和妈妈以为我终于转了性，肯听她们的话，好好工作，再找一个事业有成、温柔漂亮的女孩子结婚，然后借助高科技，用两个人的基因培育一个可爱的小姑娘出来。

没错，她们都认为异性恋的繁殖方式原始低级、令人作呕。

“你王阿姨和李阿姨家的那个姑娘，人品相貌没得挑，学历还比你高，就去见一见嘛！”妈妈这么说。

“妈妈，还要我说多少遍？我不喜欢女人。”

母亲在一旁发话，“你不喜欢女人，是因为还没尝过女人的滋味，尝了就喜欢了。”

我差一点把上顿吃的饺子吐出来。不过我没有，年年春节如此——被劝去相亲、拒绝相亲、听满耳朵歪理邪说，我都习惯了。

她们平常还给我转发一些微信推送，除了养生，就是如何找到一个女人度过幸福的一生，我看了通常都是一笑了之。

也有某些内容依然令我愤怒，比如异性性行为是STD和HIV病毒的主要传播途径，比如异性恋者会遭到诅咒和上天的谴责，比如只有坚持保守主义、反对自由、抑制平权运动人类才能自我救赎……

简直扯淡。

 

但我有时也想，母亲和妈妈老了，她们没办法用经济封锁或者家长的强权来逼迫我，也不可能搞得懂我心里在想什么，更不可能知道我根本不在乎她们说什么。

她们要被时代淘汰，被历史的洪流卷走，她们一定是恐慌的。

我愿意包容她们在恐慌中做出的最后一点挣扎，不去戳破，以感激她们在最初的时候没有将我带去接受什么厌恶疗法，或者电击。

至少她们不像某些公开声称“proud to be heterophobic”的仇恨者一样，为仇恨而仇恨。

或许某一天尘埃落定，她们会带点无奈地接受一个事实——我这一生，只能和某个男人一起度过，结婚、生子、吵吵闹闹。

 

 

续

我料错了。

终于有一年，我交到的很好的男友愿意跟随我回家，见见母亲和妈妈。可是我们连家门都没进去。

她们二人看到了我隆起的肚子，目光憎恶，终于开口诅咒。

我拽着男友转身离开，转年出国登记结了婚。

我决心不再回家，因为家不是爱和幸福，自由才是。

 

 

再续

出国结婚是为了生孩子，毕竟这边异性恋可以合法地结为配偶，以异性恋的方式诞育后代。这和传统的同性恋诞育方式不同，对医疗技术的要求也不同。

预产期将近，我待产，老公一人照料家里家外，有时变得碎嘴起来，我不耐烦，两个人就要吵架。这让我想起母亲和妈妈，总是唠唠叨叨，吵吵闹闹。

生产那天，我遵医嘱，一人在医院的走廊里来回踱步，突然听到身后传来一个男声——

“嘿，你的裙子脏了。”

我转身，那束月光刚好落在我硕大的肚腹上。


End file.
